Kiss Me One Last Time
by XxDoreenxX
Summary: Flack goes to visit Aiden after she was fired but finds out that she’s moving and that she’s never coming back. Chapter 2 is up. Sorry if Chapter 2 kinda sucks.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to CSI:NY except for the story written below.

Another Flack/Aiden fan fic from me. Flack goes to visit Aiden but finds out that she's moving and that she's never coming back.

It's been a few weeks since Aiden got fired. Flack reread the piece of paper in his hand. In it was Aiden's address which she gave him last year.

"Come over for dinner," she said to him that time. "We're having Chinese food; I know it's your favorite."

Alright, so Flack probably came over not because of Chinese food (not that he doesn't like it) but because of Aiden. He remembered that night like it recently happened. Mac, Stella and Danny were at her apartment too. But Flack only had eyes for Aiden that night and she for him. It was obvious.

Flack smiled to himself as he remembered all the "secret sessions" he and Aiden had in the locker room when she was still working as a CSI. Ever since she got fired, Flack found it hard to concentrate on his job but luckily he wasn't the type to dwell on things for so long.

Back to reality; Flack looked at the building. He read the address again just to be sure. Once he confirmed it was the correct one, he went inside and got into an elevator. He pushed the button to go to the 12th floor. As the elevator slowly rose up, he leaned against the wall. It was Danny who persuaded him to go see Aiden. He played back his conversation with Danny at work earlier.

"Go on; go see her," Danny said to him.

"No – I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not even sure if she still stays there anymore."

"How could you be sure when you haven't even tried?"

"Look -"

"No, you look here. You love her, Flack. You love Aiden. And she loves you too. I could tell. I could tell by the look in your eyes and in hers. If you really love her, you'd go see her after work. Don't lose her."

_Bing_ The elevator reached the 12th floor. Flack walked towards door number 132. He took a deep breath and ringed the doorbell. Flack was expecting a middle-aged man with a potbelly holding a beer can to open the door. Or a fat old lady whose hair was full of rollers and green facial mask on her face. But he was wrong.

He was about to turn around and walked away when a voice called out his name. A very familiar voice.

"Flack?"

Flack turned around and saw Aiden standing there dressed in short pants and a t-shirt. She may not be dressed in her usual fashionable outfits but to Flack; she still looked gorgeous.

"Aiden," he said, coming closer. He stepped inside her apartment and she closed the door.

"I miss you, Aiden," he said.

"I miss you too, Flack."

They embraced each other tightly. Neither one said anything to each other. Flack looked into her eyes and saw sadness. Suddenly he felt a growing pain in his chest.

"Flack, there's something I should tell you."

"What? What is it?"

"I'm - I'm moving."

Flack could not believe his ears. "Moving? Where? Why?"

"My new job. I have to move to Florida."

"For how long?"

"It's permanent."

Flack could not believe what he's hearing. He sighed. "But will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know, Flack," said Aiden. "I don't know."

"When will you be moving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Damn it…"

Aiden wrapped her arms around Flack. Flack could feel tears brimming around his eyes but blinked them away.

"Kiss me," she said. "Kiss me one last time."

And he did. As they kissed, both wished that this moment could last forever. But the truth in reality forbade them to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden let go of Flack. She looked into his blue eyes. Tears were brimming around them. She felt tears coming to her own eyes. She used the back of her hand to wipe them away. She forced herself to look at Flack. They were at the airport. She was about to leave for her plane to Florida. Danny was standing beside them, looking down at the floor. Aiden felt even sadder. This time, tears came rolling down her cheeks. Flack seemed to notice this and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Aw," he said. "Don't cry, Aiden. Please don't cry." Aiden was now crying into his shirt and Flack wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Flack," she sobbed. She looked up to him. Her eyes and nose were red. "I'm gonna miss you and Danny."

Danny looked up and smiled sadly at her. She released Flack and hugged Danny. "I'm gonna miss you too, Aid. So, so much."

Tears rolled down Aiden's cheeks again. She stepped back and folded her arms.

"You already told Mac and Stella that you're going?" asked Danny.

"Yes. In fact, Mac was the one who helped me with getting a job in Florida."

Aiden knew that Flack and Danny were going to ask her what's she gonna work as. "I'll be working with Horatio Caine and his CSI team in Miami."

"Oh," said Flack, not sure of what to say. "At least you're still a CSI."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Neither one said anything to each other again. Suddenly there was an announcement saying that the plane for Miami is already boarding. Aiden sighed and picked up her luggage bag. All her stuff was already moved to Miami in her new apartment.

"Well," she said. "I guess this is it. Bye."

It broke Aiden's heart to see both their expressions, especially Flack's. She could see his heart crumbling to pieces inside of him. She began walking to the gate with the plane boarding to Miami. She turned back to look at Flack and Danny. Her lips trembled. She dropped her bags and ran towards them to hug them one last time. She hugged Danny first.

"Thank you, Danny," she said. "Thank you for all the times we shared together back at the lab. Thank you for helping me with everything."

She turned her gaze towards Flack. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. She inhaled his smell, knowing that she may never smell this smell anymore. She looked up at him. Both of them were crying.

"Goodbye, Flack," she said. "I'll always love you. Remember that. I may not be here anymore but always remember me in your heart."

With that, she kissed him, gave them one last look, picked up her bags and walked towards the gate. She showed her ticket to the guard and proceeded through the gate and boarded the plane. She put her hand luggage in one of the compartments and took her seat. She gazed outside the window. The plane started moving and she buckled her seat belt on.

_This is it_, she thought. _This is it_.

She left her family. She left her friends. She left her home. She left her city. But most of all, she left Flack.


End file.
